1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to chairs and more particularly to chair seats designed to support the body of a human being (the user) at variable heights.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Chairs are normally designed to support a user in a sitting position even though the height at which the user sits can be adjusted to suit users of different heights. Known adjustment systems comprise spring loaded central support columns or gas filled cylinder systems controlled by a lever adjacent the chair seat.